How Pokemon Should've Ended
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This fic is a series of How It Should Have Ended in the Pokémon anime. Each chapter will be based on three or more episodes of the anime. I hope you enjoy it.


**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Creature. Please support the official release.**

 **This fic is a series of How It Should Have Ended in the Pokémon anime. Each chapter will be based on three or more episodes of the anime. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Pokémon I Choose You**

"AH!" 10 year old Ash cried out as he ran out of his house, still dressed in his pajamas. "How could I oversleep? Please let there be a Pokémon for me!" He cried out as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

At Professor Oak's lab, a large number of people were gathered outside, with a group cheerleaders up front, chanting, "Gary, Gary, he's our man. If can't do it, no one can."

"Sorry. Excuse me." Ash said as he pushed himself through the crowd, past the cheerleaders and bumped into someone, making him flat on his back.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A kid about Ash's age spat. He then smirked mockingly and said, "Well, if it isn't Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to watch me begin my first step to becoming a Pokémon Master."

Ash stood up to address the beginner. "Gary."

"Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect." Gary rudely said. "Well, Ash, you snooze you lose. And you're way behind the start. I got a Pokémon, and you don't." He said, smugly.

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"That's right, loser." Gary retorted, picking out his Pokeball. "And it's right inside this Pokeball." The cheerleaders chanted some more, as the crowd cheered for Gary. "Thank you fans. Thank you all for this great honor." He said, enjoying every second of the praises he was getting. "I promise, I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world." He declared and the crowd cheered louder.

"Excuse me," Ash spoke to Gary over all the cheering. "If you wouldn't mind telling, what kind of Pokémon did you get?"

"None of your business," Gary said, arrogantly. "If you'd shown up on time, you'd see I got the best Pokémon from Pr. Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" He bragged. Soon after, Gary was sitting in his car. "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making. Now I, Gary, am of to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer." He declared as the car slowly drove away with the crowd close behind, cheering on for their hero.

Ash looked at Gary with annoyance and declared, "I'll show you."

"So, you decided to show up after all?" An elderly man said, showing up at the gate.

"Oh, Pr. Oak. I'm ready to get my Pokémon." Ash said, smiling widely for the professor.

"Your Pokémon? You look more like you're ready for bed rather than starting a Pokémon journey. I hope you don't intend to start out in you pajamas, are you?" The professor asked.

"Oh, of course not. I just overslept, but I'm ready for a Pokémon." Ash declared.

"Well, come on inside and let's see what I got for you." Oak said, leading Ash inside.

"I've thought long and hard," Ash said, following the professor up the stairs leading up to his lab. "And I've decided to choose Squirtle."

"A good choice, but too little too late. It just drove away." Oak told him.

"What? That's the Pokémon Gary got? Aw man." Ash whined. "Alright then, I'll choose Charmander, then instead." Ash said as they went inside.

"Sorry, but Charmander was also taken by someone that got here in time." Oak said.

"What? Aw man. That's okay. Bulbasaur is awesome to." Ash said, keeping his spirit up, as they went up the staircase to the upper floor.

"Again, it was already taken by someone who got here in time." Oak said, disappointing Ash.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ash cried out. "Then why did we go inside your lab if every Pokémon is already taken?"

"Well, you see, I do have another Pokémon I saved just for you, if the other three were to be taken." The professor replied, as they got to the upper floor where all kinds of electronics and computers were.

Ash looked at the professor with gratitude and said, "You did that for me? Why?"

Professor Oak looked nervous and sheepishly said, "Well, you see, just like with Gary, I see a lot of latent potential in you. it would be a shame if that potential would go to waste."

"Aw, really? You think you have potential?" Ash asked, looking flattered.

"Yes, now, let's get you your Pokémon." Oak said and looked around. "Pikachu, come on out."

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yes, an electric type Pokémon." Oak said, still looking around the lab. "You'll have to excuse the inconvenience. This Pikachu doesn't like to be in its Pokeball." He explained, and looked up at the upper floor. "Pikachu?" He said and saw what looked like a tail. "Ah, there you are." Oak said.

Ash looked up to the third floor and saw his new Pokémon. "Is that Pikachu?" He asked and went for the stairs.

"Yes, but Ash, don't rush over to it." Professor Oak warned Ash, but the ten year old showed his youthful impatience as he rushed up the stairs. "Careful not to frighten it." He said, but Ash didn't listen, as Pikachu ran past him at the top of the stair.

"Hey, wait up." Ash said, turning around, which caused him to trip over and fall down the stairs. "Ah!" He cried out.

Pikachu ran down the stairs and over to Oak, hiding behind his leg. "I told you not to rush it. Some Pokémons are easily startled. Especially this one." Oak scolded.

"Pikachu," The small mousse like Pokémon said.

"So that's a Pikachu?" Ash said, walking over to them, ignoring the pain he was feeling all over his body from falling down the stairs. "Hi there Pikachu. My name is Ash," He said, picking Pikachu up, who was looking mildly annoyed at the ten year old. "We're gonna be best buddies, you and I." He said, hugging his new Pokémon.

"Pika," Pikachu said in annoyance, as statics started to spark from its red cheeks, as suddenly, Ash found himself getting electrocuted.

"AAAH!" Ash cried out, comically.

"I tried to warn you, this Pokémon is very difficult. Especially towards strangers. Extreme precaution is recommended." Professor Oak advised before Pikachu stopped electrocuting Ash.

"Noted," Ash said, covered in scorch marks and smoke.

"Here you go. Your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Professor Oak said, handing over said items.

"Thank youuUUUUU!" Ash cried out once he grabbed the Pokeballs, as Pikachu was now electrocuting both him and the professor.

"You're welcooooome!" Oak cried out from being electrocuted.

"Ash," A familiar voice said from the stair case. Moments later, a woman in her late 20s showed up, carrying a backpack. This was Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum. "There you are. You were in such a rush you forgot your backpack."

"Mom," Ash said, putting Pikachu down.

"You're always in such a rush. Just like you father." Delia said, smiling down at her son as she walked over to him. "I'm so happy for you. My little boy's finally starting his Pokémon journey. I'm really gonna miss you, Ash. Oh my little boy." Delia said, holding back her tears.

"Aw, mom. Don't be like that. I'll miss you to." Ash said, getting into the moment.

Delia then unzipped the backpack and then handed Ash over all the stuff she had packed for him. "I packed you sneakers and jeans, clean shirts and underwear. Your favorite snacks and hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang them out to dry …"

Embarrassed, Ash grabbed the backpack, snatched it from his mother's arms and said, "Mom, you're embarrassing me. I'm a big kid now, remember? Pokémon trainers can take of themselves you know."

"Oh, right, sorry." Delia apologized. She then looked down at Pikachu and asked, "Is that your Pokémon?"

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Yep. That's my Pokémon." Ash confirmed.

"Chu," Pikachu said, turning its head away from Ash, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Eh … with Pikachu by my side I will become the world's greatest Pokémon Master." Ash announced with determination.

"I thought Pokémons were suppose to stay in their Pokeballs." Delia said in confusion.

"Oh, right." Ash said, bringing out a Pokeball. "In you go Pikachu." He said, tossing the ball at Pikachu, who just shoved it back at Ash with its tail. "What the…?" Ash said in annoyance and tossed the ball at Pikachu again, but it just kept hitting the ball at Ash. This went on for a while, with Ash tossing the ball at Pikachu, who kept hitting the ball back to him repeatedly.

"Oh, you're playing catch. You're friends already." Delia said, delighted that his son has gotten a new 'friend' already.

"What?" Ash said but quickly composed himself. "That's right," He said before picking up Pikachu. "Pikachu and I real palls, right Pikachu?"

"But … it's a little weird." Delia added.

"Weird?" Ash asked and looked at Pikachu, who was looking quite annoyed.

"Pikachu!" The electric Pokémon cried out and electrocuted both Ash and Delia.

"AAAAH!" The mother and son both cried out at the same time.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy!" Professor Oak said, taking cover from the electrocution.

"DULLY NOTED!" Ash cried out.

After a while, Pikachu finally stop electrocuting the two. Delia just barely stood in place as she spoke, "Don't forget to change your underwear … every single day."

"Yes mom," Ash groaned in pain.

"Pikachu," The mouse Pokémon said with a grin.

* * *

Finally, Ash was of on his Pokémon journey. Delia watched from the window of the second floor of Professor Oak's lab, as Ash was dragging the reluctant Pikachu by the clothe liner, wearing the rubber gloves.

"Well, there he goes." Delia said, watching longingly as her son left.

"Miss him already?" Oak asked, walking over to her. "I felt the same way when my own son went on his Pokémon journey. But sooner or later they must leave the nest." The professor said.

"I hope you didn't tell Ash that I asked you to save a Pokémon in case he got late," Delia said.

"No worries. I wouldn't want to embarrass you son like that. That's the mother's job." Oak replied.

"But did you have to give him such a difficult Pokémon to handle? That Pikachu seemed really rough around the edges." Delia said.

"Indeed. And that's why I handed it over to Ash." Oak said, confusing the mother. "Your son is just like your husband. A kind headstrong young man who loves Pokémon. He dealt with difficult Pokémons to and turned them around for the better. I have to doubt Ash will do the same for Pikachu."

"I hope you're right," Delia said.

"I know I'm right," Oak said, as he opened a door, revealing a bed room. "Now, I promised I'd save a Pokémon for your son and you promised me something in return." He said, grabbing Delia's hands.

"I haven't forgotten," Delia replied, smiling coyly. "You're probably right. Ash will do just fine." She said before being led into the professor's bed chambers, closing the door.

* * *

Just fine indeed. If you don't account for Pikachu being a royal pain, Ash upsetting a Spearow, which caused a whole swarm of them to attack the duo, brutally wounding Pikachu, followed by Ash having to carry it away from the Spearows, jump off a cliff into a river where they almost became Gyarados food, Ash getting pulled out of the river by a tomboyish girl who slapped Ash because of the condition Pikachu was in, before Ash stole the girl's bike to get away from the Spearows who were still in hot pursuit and caught up with them. Ash then decides to sacrifice himself to save Pikachu, which was enough for the little mouse Pokémon to accept Ash as his trainer and he leaps past him and lets out the mother of all thunder bolt attacks.

Eventually the rain storm cleared, revealing it was near sunset, and Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground, waking up to find the Spearows gone. The two stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well, we beat them." Ash said and Pikachu nodded. Suddenly, Ash noticed something in the sky. It was a flying Pokémon he didn't recognize. It was bright and colorful and sparkling as it flew over the rainbow. "What's that?" Ash wondered which caused to Pokedex that had slipped out of Ash's pocket, to speak.

" _No data found. There are still unidentified Pokémon."_

Ash watched as the mysterious Pokémon disappeared into the rainbow. He then saw something coming down from the sky. "Hey, what's that?" he wondered. The object came within Ash's reach and he caught it. "It's a feather," He confirmed. Indeed it was a feather. A rainbow colored feather from that Pokémon.

Ash put the feather in his pocket and went back to the matter at hand and picked up Pikachu. "Come on," He said. "Let's get you to the Pokémon C enter like that girl said."

* * *

 **Pokémon Emergency**

Ash made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, after being mistaken for a poacher by the local authorities, and got scolded by the nurse of the center for Pikachu's condition. As Ash was waiting, he called his mother, who was in surprisingly good spirit. After talking things out, Ash hung up and walked around lobby, where he came upon something on the wall. Ancient Engravings of Legendary Pokémons.

"Wait a minute," He said and rushed over to the ancient stone carving. He looked intently at the one bird at the top right. 'That looks like the Pokémon I saw earlier.' Suddenly, the phone on the desk rang.

" _Ring ring! Phone call, phone call!"_

"That has got to be the most annoying ring tone ever," Ash commented before rounding the desk and answered. The screen on the computer said voice only so Ash spoke. "Um, hello, this is Ash."

"Ash, I'm over here." The familiar voice of Pr. Oak said from the other side. Ash turned his attention back to the stone carving where one of the four squares scrolled down to reveal a hidden video screen with the back of Professor Oak towards him. "Ash, its Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"No professor. I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash replied.

"Eh?" Oak said, turning around to look at Ash. "Woops. Wrong camera." He said, embarrassed. Soon enough, Oak's full face appeared on screen. "There," He said before clearing his throat. "I just spoke with your mother and she told me you've reached the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Very impressive. You know, when my son and your father went on their Pokémon journeys, it took them four days to get there. They were such rivals and were so caught up in proving who was the better trainer, that they spent most of the trip there battling." Oak explained. "The other four trainers, Gary, Cross and Corey got there earlier today as well so I'm glad to see that you finally made it. I admit, I had my doubt that you could handle Pikachu. Don't tell your mom is said that though." He quickly added, confusing Ash. "But when my grandson Gary told me you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon when you got Viridian City, I bet him a million Pokédollars he'd be wrong." Oak declared, smiling confidently.

Ash jumped a little at that revelation and sheepishly said, "But money isn't everything, right?"

Oak hung his head in defeat. "Oh, why do I even bother?" He asked.

"But I did see a flying Pokémon. Just like that one." Ash said, pointing at the carving over the screen. "It flew right over the rainbow."

"What Pokémon? I can't see anything outside of what's in front of the camera screen." Oak stated.

"Oh, right. Let's see." Ash said, looking around and found a mirror on the desk. He used it to reflect the carving on top so that the professor could a view of it. "This is the one."

Oak stared at the image and crossed his arms and said, "Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen that Pokémon. Trainers has search their whole lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it," Ash told him.

"You must've seen wrong," Oak said, stubbornly, taking a zip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well here's something that might make you believe me." Ash said and brought out the feather he got.

Professor Oak then spat out his coffee upon seeing the feather, surprising the ten year old. "Ash! Where did you get that?!" Oak demanded to know, almost pressing his face against the screen.

"Uh … it dropped from the Pokémon I saw." Ash said, looking confused at the professor's reaction.

"Ash, do you have the slightest idea what that is?!" Oak spat, almost hyperventilating.

"Not … really," Ash said, looking worriedly.

"Now I got you!" Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a girl, who was carrying a burnt bike over her head.

Ash realized what this was about and turned his attention back to Oak. "Uh, professor, I better take this. This could get ugly." He said before hanging up.

"No, wait Ash!" Professor Oak cried out but it was too late as the screen was shut off.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked, pointing at the girl's bike.

"What happened to my bike!?" The girl shouted. "You happened to my bike, you boozer!" **A.N. I know what Misty said. But rewatch the episode and tell me you didn't hear her say boozer instead of loser.**

A series of events later had the two youngsters cornered somewhere in the center by a group of thieves, called Team Rocket. Jessie, the self entitles leader of the group, James, the underdog and Meowth, the only one in the group who seemed to have somewhat of a brain.

"I guess I'll have to deal with this myself." The girl, whose name was Misty BTW, said as she stepped forward to challenge the poachers. "Get Pikachu out of here." She told Ash. "I'll take care of these clowns." She said and tossed her Pokeball. "Staryu, I choose you." Said Pokémon was unleashed, a giant yellow starfish like Pokémon with a ruby at the center.

"Hm. As if a scrawny little twerp like you could stop us." Jessie said, mockingly. "Ekans, use Acid," She ordered her Pokémon.

"Ekans," The snake Pokémon said and shot acid at its opponent.

"Staryu, dodge and then tackle." Misty ordered and Staryu did as it was told. It successfully dodged the acid and landed a hit upon Ekans.

"What?!" Jessie spat in disbelief.

"Kid's got some spunk, doesn't she?" James said, looking mildly impressed.

"Spunk, huh? I'm just getting warmed up." Misty bragged.

"Wow. You're good." Ash complimented.

"Why are you still here?" Misty scolded. "Get Pikachu out of here." She told him.

"What? Oh, right." Ash said, before grabbing the stretcher where Pikachu was and left the fight scene. Ash made it back to the lobby, but both Ekans and Koffing had somehow broken from the fight and followed Ash. The beginner was so set on trying to get Pikachu to safety that he didn't look ahead of him and rammed into Misty's burnt bike. It was enough to wake Pikachu up.

"Pika, Pika," He said and suddenly, dozens of Pikachu appeared out of nowhere. As if Pikachu had summoned them.

Jessie and James made it to the lobby as well, where they saw the Pikachus pile up on the stretcher. The Pikachus all cried out, "Pika-CHU!" And shot thunderbolts at Team Rocket and their Pokémons. They all cried out in comedic pain. Once they stopped, Ash's Pikachu stood on top of the pile of Pikachus, looking relatively stronger and healthier. "Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Ash said in joy over seeing his companion all better.

"Do I have to do everything?" The talking Meowth said, leaping in front of his scorched companions. "Meowth, you're min now, Pikachu." He said, approaching slowly, trying to look intimidating. It didn't work.

Pikachu just jumped of the stretcher and stood in front of Ash. "Pika," He said.

"Pikachu, are you sure you're strong enough to fight?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu," The mouse Pokémon replied, nodding his head.

Ash grinned and said, "Alright then. Let's show these guys who they're dealing with. Pikachu, us Thunder Bolt!" He ordered.

"Meowth, say what?" Meowth asked, nervously.

"I got a bad feeling about this," James said, equally nervous.

"This may not end well," Jessie said, also nervous.

Pikachu powered up, as his cheeks sparked. "Pika-CHU!" He cried out and unleashed his Thunder Bolt, hitting Team Rocket with an electric attack that was somehow even stronger than all the other Pikachu combined.

"KOFFIIIIIIIIING!" Koffing cried out, letting out gas from its holes. The electricity ignited the gas, resulting in the Pokémon Center going Hiroshima and somehow didn't kill anyone.

* * *

Team Rocket had somehow escaped by their air balloon, hanging onto some rope.

"Great. A cat losing to a mouse." Jessie said in a deadpan.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu." Meowth replied.

"But it certainly was unusual. The perfect price." James said, expressing his impressiveness over Pikachu's powers.

"Let's catch it," Meowth decided.

Suddenly, for some reason, the balloon got a hole, which sent Team Rocket flying away into the distance, followed by their cries.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Misty had left Viridian City and ventured into Viridian Forest, both looking healthy and okay, despite having been caught in that massive explosion.

"Hey, Ash, how did you get off the hook for the damages done to the Pokémon Center your Pikachu caused?" Misty asked.

"Easy. No one else but you saw Pikachu do it, so the blame got pinned on Team Rocket." Ash replied, grinning.

Misty sweat dropped and said, "You're a weasel. Well, you might've gotten off the hook for the center, but I haven't forgotten about my bike."

Ash sighed and said, "So I take it you're gonna be sticking around for a while."

"Damn right I will," Misty retorted.

"Fantastic," Ash said, and Pikachu looked mildly confused. "But hey, Misty."

"What?" The girl asked, looking annoyed.

"When I was at the Pokémon Center, I saw an engraving of several Legendary Pokémons, and I think I saw a carving of what looked like Arcanine. Why do you suppose that is?" Ash asked.

"If you had only read some history, like most beginners do, you'd know that Arcanine was thought to be a Legendary back in ancient times." Misty said in a matter of fact kind of tone. "Either that or that carving was En-AAAH!" Misty suddenly cried out and rushed for cover behind Ash.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked, confused at Misty sudden change of behavior.

"Over there," She said in terror.

Ash turned to look at where Misty was looking and saw a bug Pokémon. "Wow. A Caterpie."

"Make it go away!" Misty cried out, clearly frightened by it.

"No way. I'm gonna catch it." Ash said, brining out his Pokeball. "You're mine, Caterpie." He said and tossed his Pokeball at it.

Will Ash capture the Caterpie? What sinister plans are being conducted by Team Rocket? Will Misty ever get a new bicycle? Some of these questions will be answered … down in the next panel.

* * *

 **Ash Catches a Pokémon**

Ash manages to capture Caterpie, his first Pokémon, causing him to get hyped with joy and excitement. Misty further expresses her disgust for bugs by continually hurting Caterpie's feelings, while it seem to get along just fine with Pikachu. The following day, Ash catches his second Pokémon, Pidgeotto. His celebration of capturing it was cut short when Misty …

SLAP

"You're the worst!" She spat, after slapping him, for the second time.

"Hey! What gives?!" Ash spat, holding his red cheek.

"It'll be a while before you'll become a Pokémon Master. Like a million years." Misty scolded. Ash tried to talk but Misty cut him off. "You gotta use strategy in a Pokémon battle. Pidgeotto is a bird, Caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokémon Master!"

"Well, if you try hard enough, things will work out, right?" Ash said, trying to explain himself out of it.

"No Ash!" Misty pressed on. "I'm afraid things won't work out if you try hard enough. A Pokémon trainer's judgment is more important than anything else. And unfortunately for you, a trainer has got to have a brain!" Misty finished and Ash was looking like he was about to cry, when suddenly they heard a female chuckle.

"So we meet again," A male voice spoke.

"I know that voice," Ash said.

Suddenly, coming out of the light, two familiar figures began speaking. "To protect the world from devastation," The woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation," The man said.

"To denounce all evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

The two familiar duos now appeared on full before the youngsters. "No. Not this again." Ash groaned.

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James added.

"Meowth, that's right." The talking Meowth finished.

"Uh, we're kind of busy now, so could you just…" Ahs spoke but Jessie cut him off.

"Quiet, little boy. We're not here to listen to you. We're here to get your Pokémon." She said as Meowth jumped up to stand on either side of Jessie and James's shoulder.

"Hand over that Pikachu," James demanded.

"What? Hey, this is my Pikachu. Go out and find your own." Ash retorted.

"The only Pikachu we want is that one," Jessie replied.

"We're only looking for the rarest, valuable Pokémon in the world, kid." James told him.

"And that special Pikachu is just the one we need," Jessie went on.

Suddenly, for some reason, Meowth got mad at the two and began scratching their faces. "You idiots! Stop! You're giving up all our secrets!" He shouted.

"Is my Pikachu really that special?" Ash asked, looking both confused and flattered.

Meowth jumped down on the ground, crossing his arms and began explaining. "Your Pikachu's powers impress even me."

"Because you seem like someone who is notoriously hard to impress," Misty said in a deadpan.

"I'll deal with you later," Meowth growled at the girl. "Anyways, I really got a charge out of its incredible powers, the last time we met. Its power exceeds its evolutionary levels. Your Pokémon-"

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie spat as he and James began stomping Meowth.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James spat.

"I'm in charge! Cut it out!" Meowth cried out.

The trio composed themselves and went back to the matter at hand. "Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu.

In response, Ash held up a specific finger and said, "My magic finger says screw you."

"Then you leave us no choice," James said as he and Jessie tossed their Pokeballs.

"Pokémon battle! Ekans, go!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, go get them." James ordered, as the two Pokémons were unleashed.

"Hey, two against one. That's cheating." Ash spat.

"Well, as we say, all's fair in love, war and Pokémon battle." Jessie said with a smug grin.

"I say that saying is rotten and so are you," Ash retorted.

"Of course we are. We're the bad guys." James replied.

"Well, if they're gonna use two Pokémons I don't see why we can't use two Pokémons." Misty said, arms crossed.

"The Pokémon League rules say only one at a time," Ash replied.

"Ash, there's two of them and two of us. If we fight each of them one on one, it won't break the rules, right?" Misty explained.

Ash was looking thoughtful as he processed what Misty just told him. "…fair point."

James realized they now had to fight two on two and quickly acted, "Koffing, quick, Sludge Attack, now!" Koffing did as he was told and shot sludge onto Pikachu's face, blinding him.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, with concern. "You scum. If you think you can beat me using dirty tricks, you're wrong." He told James and picked up Pikachu. "You better sit this one out, Pikachu." He told his starter Pokémon, despite Pikachu's objection. "I'll take the flamboyant one. Deal?" He asked Misty.

"Deal," Misty said, bringing out her Pokeball.

"Who're you calling flamboyant?" James spat, insulted. **A.N. Come on, James. Your sexuality has been in question since day one.**

Ash ignored his opponent as he thought of his options. 'I can't use Caterpie. It's too weak from the last battle.' He thought and brought out his best choice. "Pidgeotto, I chose you." He said and unleashed said Pokémon.

"Staryu, let's go!" Misty said and unleashed her Pokémon.

"Alright, you scrawny little brat. Let me show you how a real woman battles. Ekans, use acid." Jessie ordered and Ekans complied.

"Staryu, dodge it and use water gun." Misty ordered. Staryu narrowly avoided the attack and shot water gun at Ekans.

"Ekans, go underground." Jessie ordered and Ekans quickly dug into the ground.

"Staryu, keep a watch out and be ready to dodge." Misty told Staryu. The star shaped Pokémon was on high alert, looking around it, when suddenly, Ekans emerged from the ground, striking Staryu.

"Koffing, use sludge attack again." James ordered and Koffing shot sludge at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, to the air, now." Ash ordered and Pidgeotto did just that, avoiding the sludge. "Now, use Quick Attack!" Ash said and Pidgeotto came at Koffing with great speed.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen." James ordered and the battlefield was covered in smoke.

"Pidgeotto, halt. Use Gust to clear the smoke." Ash ordered and Pidgeotto did just that.

"Too late, punk! Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!" James said as he tossed another Pokeball, unleashing another Pokémon. The bell shaped Pokémon brought vines out from its being and struck Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeot!" The bird Pokémon cried out in pain.

"You cheating slime ball!" Ash spat. "We agreed on a fair fight."

"No. you agreed to a fair fight. I did no such thing. I don't even know the meaning of the word fair." James replied, mockingly. "Now, Koffing, use Sludge. Weepinbell, us razor leaf." The two Pokémon obeyed their master's command and fired at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, hurry up and dodge!" Ash said. Pidgeotto did its best to dodge the attacks but soon enough, some razor leaves hit it, followed by a sludge attack. "Pidgeotto!" Ash cried out with worry.

Ekans managed to hit Staryu with another tack, sending it back. "Staryu!" Misty cried out in worry.

Both Pokémons landed next to each other, beaten. "Oh no. Pidgeotto, return." Ash said and recalled his Pokémon.

"You to, Staryu." Misty said and recalled her Pokémon as well.

"You little kids should just give up. Because no one can stop us." Jessie bragged.

"Pika," Pikachu said, stepping forward, still blinded from the sludge attack.

"No Pikachu. You're still in no condition to fight," Misty told him as she whipped some of the sludge from his eyes.

Ash brought out another Pokeball, this one obviously containing his final Pokémon. "I know you're still tired from the previous fight." He said. "But right now you're my only chance. Help me win this." He asked of Caterpie before releasing his last Pokémon.

The Caterpie emerged, panting heavily and still covered in bruises. When Team Rocket saw it, they leaned forward, staring at it in disbelief. "What's that?" James asked.

"It's a bug. A measly little bug." Meowth said, mockingly.

The trio then started laughing with Jessie saying, "Let's get the bug spray."

Ekans, Koffing and Weepinbell all attacked Caterpie at once and the bug Pokémon hunched down in fear. For a moment, Ash panicked but then snapped out of it and gave the order, "Caterpie, use string shot."

Caterpie raised its head at its attackers. It then complied with Ash's orders and shot string shot from its mouth. In a matter of seconds, the three Pokémons were wrapped in silk and fell to a pile on the ground. Caterpie then used tackle to send them all flying. Team Rocket moved out of the way as their Pokémons went by them.

"What?" James said as he and the other three were baffled at what had just happened. "Beaten by a Caterpie?"

"That really bugs me," Jessie growled, her pride crushed.

"Now watch a real Pokémon in action." Meowth said, sporting a cocky grin.

However, as expected, Caterpie just used string shot on him, wrapping him up entirely in silk. Jessie and James grabbed Meowth, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting of," Jessie said before they all ran off.

After that victory, Caterpie evolved into Metapod and Misty suffers some more PTSD from bug Pokémons, our heroes continued their journey … which somehow lasted a week.

* * *

 **Challenge of the Samurai**

A few days later, Ash attempted to catch a Weedle, but the interruption of a weird Pokémon trainer called Samurai, caused the Weedle to escape. Both Ash and Samurai had a Pokémon match, which ended up with the two of them having their Metapods doing Hardening against each other, which lasted hours. Eventually, a swarm of Beedrills showed up, having been told by the Weedle that got away. The group narrowly avoided death, but not without Ash's Metapod being abducted by a Beedrill. They had found shelter in a cabin where Samurai began scolding Ash.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, novist. You letting Weedle escape almost cost our lives!" He scolded.

"I let Weedle escape?" Ash said, baffled. "I let Weedle escape?!" He repeated, louder. "I would've captured that Weedle if you hadn't interrupted me, you hypocrite!" He spat.

Samurai was looking thoughtful, looking down on the floor, trying to think of something clever. "It is your fault for not having the common sense to focus on that Weedle."

The other two dropped their jaws in bafflement. Ash was about to say something, but Misty beat him to it. After punching Samurai in the head, she cried out, "You held a freakin sword against his face! Anyone with common sense wouldn't be thinking of anything else when having that things pointing at you! Do you even have a license for that?!"

Samurai was thinking again, holding his aching head. "Screw you and your logic! I'm supposed to be the experienced trainer who teaches a beginner a lesson."

The following morning, Ash had made an attempt to try and save his Metapod from the Beedrill nest while the Beedrills were sleeping. The interruption of Team Rocket however woke up the Beedrills and they came back with a vengeance. Ash somehow managed to avoid the Beedrills and Team Rocket, grab Metapod and escape. However, one Beedrill caught up with them and Metapod used itself as a shield to save Ash. At first it looked as if Metapod was badly injured but then it began to glow from the open wound. Out of the Metapod shell came a healthy looking Butterfree. Despite having recently suffered a sting from a freakin Beedrill, Butterfree was somehow able to knock out every Beedrill in the forest with its stun spore. Including Team Rocket.

Sometime later, the group made it to the edge of the forest with a dirt road. "This road will take you directly to Pewter City." Samurai said.

"Thanks for the direction," Ash said, gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Samurai retorted, bitterly. "Just get out of my forest," He told the duo before heading back into the wilderness.

"Gee, what's his problem?" Ash asked.

"Maybe he's just bitter because we pointed out his hypocrisy earlier," Misty replied, looking mildly annoyed at the youngest disappearing from sight.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll probably never see him again." Ash said, relieved at that realization. **A.N. You have no idea Ash.**

 **0**

 **Please leave a review. Don't hold back. Tell me exactly what you think. What did you like and didn't like so I can improve as a writer. Peace!**


End file.
